


Не совсем нежеланный

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, No copy to another site, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Пять раз Мэриан узнавала нечто неожиданное о Гае, и один раз узнала кое-что о самой себе





	Не совсем нежеланный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Entirely Unwelcome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448178) by [acariad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acariad/pseuds/acariad). 

> Беты: Shiae Hagall Serpent, olya11

Первое, что Мэриан узнала о Гае, — он непредсказуем. После свадьбы она сидела, нервничая, на краю широкой кровати (Господи, все реально и происходит на самом деле, и это ее первая брачная ночь) и спрашивала себя: как же так получилось? Может, высшие силы наказывали ее за всю ложь и хитрость, что она использовала против мужчины, который стоял сейчас на другом конце спальни и неторопливо расстегивал куртку.

Она невольно отвела взгляд и смотрела в пол, всем сердцем желая оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Когда Гай наконец разделся до исподнего и приблизился к ней, Мэриан подняла глаза, полагая, что он воспользуется своим правом супруга. Когда он коснулся рукой ее щеки, она думала, что он схватит ее, бросит на кровать и возьмет силой. И совсем не ожидала увидеть печаль и раскаяние в его взгляде, когда непроизвольно отпрянула от прикосновения. Гай молча отстранился и подошел к своей стороне кровати; откинул одеяло, забрался под него и задул единственную свечу, которая освещала комнату.  
Мэриан понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы осознать случившееся. Это была ее брачная ночь, а Гай лег спать. Она вновь задумалась, действительно ли знает хоть что-то о мужчине, который стал ее мужем. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем она тихонько забралась на свою половину кровати и примостилась с самого краю, оставив между ним и собой как можно больше пустого места. И все же где-то в глубине души она была несколько... разочарована? Нет, не может такого быть. Она посмеялась над собственной глупостью, заставила себя расслабиться и погрузилась в беспокойный сон.

Второе, что Мэриан узнала о нем, — Гай не спал; не мог спать. Прежде она считала, что темные круги под глазами — просто особенность его внешности, но теперь знала, что это не так. В ту первую ночь она в страхе проснулась от его резкого рывка, который сочла реакцией на ночной кошмар, но не шевельнулась, когда он сел и, тяжело дыша, откинул с лица волосы. Потом молча выбрался из постели и принялся тихо одеваться в темноте. Закончив, он чуть замешкался и обернулся. Мэриан тут же зажмурилась, притворившись спящей. Она не открыла глаза, даже когда дверь скрипнула, а затем затворилась за Гаем с мягким щелчком.

Когда поутру она проснулась, место рядом с ней пустовало. Мэриан провела ладонью по простыне, чувствуя ее прохладу — значит, Гай не возвращался. Она немного помедлила, прежде чем вылезти из кровати и быстро одеться, на случай, если он вернется. Он отсутствовал весь день, и Мэриан не могла понять, нравится ей это или нет. Следующая ночь оказалась такой же, как и предыдущая. Гай уходил как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить ее. И, по правде говоря, обычно она слишком уставала, чтобы открывать глаза. Порой в течение дня Мэриан вспоминала о нем. Она часто задумывалась, сколько длится эта бессонница, — а иногда хотела попросить его поговорить с лекарем. Но каждый раз решимость покидала ее, и она лежала молча, когда он выходил из комнаты.

Третье, что узнала Мэриан, — ее муж очень заботлив. Дни после их свадьбы были наполнены конными прогулками, походами на рынок (ей всегда нравилось рассматривать там яркие товары), а однажды они даже выбрались на пикник. Она удивилась, обнаружив, что он обращал внимание на ее любимые блюда и занятия и хорошо знал, что ей нравится. Она задавалась вопросом, откуда в нем столько сил, если он так мало спит, — но Гай вроде бы справлялся с этим, а она вряд ли могла отказаться от его желания угодить ей. Он заботился о ней, развлекал, и Мэриан не раз ловила себя на мысли, что Робин никогда не уделял бы ей столько внимания. И поэтому в тот день у реки, когда Гай мягко прижался губами к ее губам в настоящем поцелуе, она была почти готова принять это.

Четвертая новость касательно ее мужа заключалась в том, что, несмотря на всю внешнюю надменность и высокомерие, он был глубоко неуверен в себе. И ночью, когда Гай наконец потянулся к ней, чтобы сделать их брак реальным, Мэриан не смогла сказать «нет». Ранимость в его глазах удержала ее, даже когда он мягко надавил ладонью ей на плечо и уложил на кровать. Когда он поцеловал ее в шею, она подумала, что, возможно, это не так уж и неприятно и, если честно, не столь тягостно, как она предполагала.

Первоначальная боль обожгла, но его сожаление и забота о ней, когда он перебирал ее волосы и шептал на ухо всякие нежности, смягчили неприятное ощущение. Когда они достигли пика, Гай упал на нее и крепче прижал к себе, словно боялся, что она исчезнет, если он отпустит. Это простое действие неожиданно вызвало у нее ответное чувство: Мэриан поймала себя на том, что гладит его по голове и бормочет всякий вздор, заверяя, что да, она здесь, и нет, она никуда не денется.

Утром она проснулась от солнечного света, льющегося в окно. Ее спина прижималась к чему-то теплому. Мэриан немного сдвинулась, услышала бессвязное бормотание, и Гай, не просыпаясь, неосознанно привлек ее обратно к себе. Она лениво улыбнулась и поуютнее устроилась в его объятиях, думая, что, возможно, все-таки нашла лекарство от его бессонницы.

Последним, что леди Мэриан Гисборн узнала о своем муже, было то, что ей следовало заметить в первую очередь. Однажды, глядя в его синие глаза, она потрясенно осознала, что он любит ее и всегда любил.

А вслед за этим открытием пришло другое: она с удивлением поняла, что узнала кое-что и о самой себе. Мэриан стало ясно, что в какой-то момент она необъяснимым образом тоже влюбилась в Гая. И эта мысль оказалась не такой уж неприятной.


End file.
